Kingdom Come
by JacquelineGlz
Summary: Un Songfic de Clato basado en la canción Kingdom Come. Antes de su muerte, Clove comienza a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Cato, y cuando se da cuenta de cuales son en realidad ya es demasiado tarde.


**Clove y Cato: Los amantes desconocidos del Distrito 2 {Kingdom Come}**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de la Diosa Suzanne Collins. Y la canción usada para el songfic es de The Civil Wars. Es que :A I ship Clato. Y AMO esa canción c: So…**_

* * *

><p><em>Run, run, run away (Corre, corre, huye lejos)<em>

_Buy yourself another day (Cómprate otro día)_

_A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear (Un viento frío susurrándote secretos en la oreja)_

_So low only you can hear (Tan bajo que sólo tú lo puedes oír)_

"¿Donde demonios te metiste, Cato?" pensó Clove mientras caminaba por el bosque. Las hojas crujían a su paso y ella intentaba no hacer tanto ruido, no quería que la descubrieran. Sus manos heladas se aferraban al cuchillo. No entendía porque tenía frío si se supone que la chaqueta debía de proporcionarle calor. Obra de los vigilantes, concluyó. Ahora lo que importaba era encontrar a su compañero de distrito. En cierto determinado momento, después de que Marvel muriera y de que se anunciara que dos tributos del mismo distrito podían ser ganadores, Cato y ella pasaron un tiempo a solas planeando una nueva estrategia para deshacerse de la competencia. Al final llegaron a acordar que irían a buscar a los tributos uno por uno, los matarían e irían a reunirse en la Cornucopia. A quien más le interesaba encontrar era a la chica Everdeen. Había algo en ella que le molestaba, mucho. Si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida mochila lo más seguro es que ya la hubiese matado desde el principio. Para Clove, Katniss era una amenaza, si ella no moría no podía regresar a casa. También Glimmer era un problema. Gracias al cielo las rastrevíspulas la habían matado...si, fueron ellas.

_Run, run, run and hide (Corre, corre, corre y escóndete)_

_Somewhere no one else can find (En algún lugar donde nadie más pueda encontrar)_

_Tall trees bend their leaves pointing where to go (Los árboles altos doblan sus hojas apuntándote a dónde ir)_

_Where you will still be all alone (Donde seguirás estando solo.)_

Recordaba ese día en el que Glimmer murió. Recordó haberse despertado a medianoche y ver a esa perra recostada cerca de Cato. Recordaba haber tomado su cuchillo y ponerlo entre sus manos tratando de controlarse para no abrirle la garganta, hacerlo solo ocasionaría que se acabara la alianza con los demás. ¿Celos? No podían ser eso. No debían ser eso. Estamos hablando de Cato, solo el compañero de distrito. Nada más. No podía haber nada más que no fuera eso. Entonces...¿Qué era aquella sensación de ver a Cato con otra chica? Restandole importancia volvió a dormir. En la mañana y sin saber de donde venían, un montón de rastrevíspulas cayeron encima de ellos. De inmediato todos reaccionaron y salieron huyendo. Una mano se había aferrado a su pierna pidiendo ayuda. Clove se sacudió a la rubia de encima y ahí la dejo morir. Un cañonazo la sacó de sus pensamientos, la voz de Claudius Templesmith podía escucharse en toda la arena. Invitaba a los tributos a una cena en la Cornucopia, donde encontrarían algo que necesitaban desesperadamente. Agua, tenía. Comida, un poco. Pero no se encontraba desesperada. Quizás Cato, pero si tanto le urgía que fuera él para...Un momento, si. Que fuera él. La Cornucopia. Ahí era donde ella iba a encontrarlo. Y a los otros tributos. Podía matar a Katniss y después el chico amoroso se suicidaría o algo por él estilo, pero no sobreviviría durante mucho tiempo sin ella. Y al compañero tributo de la niñita Rue o como sea que se llame. ¡Ah! Y a la pelirroja cobarde. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas (y el cansancio físico) se lo permitían, guiándose por su instinto de ubicación. Llegó a la Cornucopia antes de lo planeado, observó cautelosamente los alrededores vigilando que nadie además de ella se encontrara ahí. Observo los paquetes que había y se preguntó que contenían, más sin embargo se abstuvo de ir a mirar. Escaló a uno de los arboles y descansó un rato mientras esperaba la llegada de Cato, más sin embargo, no fue a él a quien encontró.

_Don't you fret, my dear (No temas, querido mío)_

_It'll all be over soon (Todo habrá terminado muy pronto)_

_I'll be waiting here (Estaré esperando aquí)_

_For you (Por ti)_

Primero fue la pelirroja, pero corrió demasiado rápido y estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance como para poder haber intentado matarla. Bajó rápidamente del árbol y a lo lejos observo a una chica de trenza que llevaba un arco y flechas.

(N/A: A partir de aquí hize un cambio en el POV)

-Katniss- siseé.

Antes de que me viera me acerqué lo más que pude a donde estaba y mientras ella corría por una de las mochilas de la Cornucopia le lancé un cuchillo. Lo desvía con el arco y me lanza una de sus flechas, me hago a un lado justo a tiempo de que me atine, más sin embargo logra darme en el antebrazo izquierdo. Siento la sangre comenzar a fluir y hago una mueca de dolor, me detengo para examinar el daño que la idiota me ha hecho con su flecha, la sacó de mi brazo y continuo hacia ella. Katniss ya había tomado su mochila y salió corriendo, yo por mi parte le lanzo otro cuchillo dandole en la frente. Se queda ahi, y me echo en contra de ella, la derribo y la pongo contra el suelo.

-¿Dónde está tu novio, Distrito 12? ¿Sigue vivo?- le pregunto.

-Está aqui al lado, cazando a Cato- responde. Se que miente, Cato no está aquí, pero Cato vendrá.- ¡Peeta!- Grita con toda su fuerza. Perfecto, así Cato la escuchará.

Sus gritos comienzas a desesperarme y la golpeo en la traquea. Acabaré esto de una vez por todas, miro a todos lado en busca de Cato. Ya debería de estar aquí ¿Dónde está?

-Mentirosa- le digo mientras finjo una sonrisa, se que por dentro me preocupa que él no aparezca, pero Katniss no puede ver eso- Está casi muerto, Cato sabe bien donde lo cortó. ¿Que llevas en tu bonita mochila? ¿La medicina para el chico amoroso? Lastima que no la vaya a ver.- Abro mi chaqueta llena de mi colección de cuchillos, y elijo mi favorito, el de la hoja curva- Le prometí a Cato que si me dejaba acabar contigo le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo.- Comienza a moverse para intentar quitarme de encima, pero es inútil- Olvídalo, Distrito 12, vamos a matarte, igual que tu lamentable aliada...¿Como se llamaba? ¿Rue? Si, ella. Después dejaremos que el chico amoroso muera también. ¿Por donde comenzamos?- Intenta morderme pero yo retiro la mano, sonrió de lado y empuño con más fuerza el cuchillo- ¿Que te parece si empezamos por los labios? Si, ya no los necesitas. ¿Quieres enviarle un ultimo beso al chico amoroso?

No responde. Cierra los ojos y siento como se resigna a lo que le espera. Y, entonces, sin que lo viera venir alguien me arranca de ahí. Grito con todo lo que mis pulmones me permiten. ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Como es que llegué a esto? Abro los ojos presas del miedo y observo al chico tributo compañero de Rue mirarme con enojo. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

_Run fast as you can (Corre lo más rápido que puedas)_

_No one has to understand (Nadie tiene que entender)_

_Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come (Vuela alto en el cielo, de aquí a otro mundo)_

_Fall back down to where you're from (Vuelve al lugar de donde eres)_

Thresh o como sea que se llame el chico hace que quede a 30 cm del suelo. Y por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo. Durante los entrenamientos, y durante la estancia en la arena nunca había enfrentado la idea de morir, solo de ganar. No podía morir, no quería morir, no ahora, ni aquí. El chico me da la vuelta y me tira al piso. Despues comienza a gritarme.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la niñita? ¿La mataste?

Comienzo a retroceder, asustada por lo que esta por pasar. Lo sé. Será inevitable, a menos que Cato llegué. Quiero gritar su nombre, quiero hacer que aparezca. Lo necesito, más que nunca. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde está?

-¡No! No...yo no...-Respondo titubeante. Entonces me percato que él tiene una roca en la mano, demasiado grande. No...no. ¡NO!- ¡Cato!- Gritó casi entre lágrimas- ¡Cato!

-¡Clove!- Escuchó gritar la voz de mi compañero. Es él. Vino a salvarme, necesita darse prisa, por favor que se de prisa.

Pero ya era tarde. La roca se estrella contra mi cabeza, caigo al piso y apenas soy consciente de lo que pasa después.

_Don't you fret, my dear (No temas, querido mío)_

_It'll all be over soon (Todo habrá terminado muy pronto)_

_I'll be waiting here (Estaré esperando aquí)_

_For you, for you (Por ti, por ti)_

-¡Clove!- Escucho la voz de Cato una vez más, pero ahora esta llena de dolor. ¿Dolor? ¿Por qué? No quiero que sienta dolor, quiero que gane, por mi. Siento su presencia a mi lado, también siento como toma mi mano. Siento su calor, lo siento a él más que nunca.- Lo siento- murmura entre sollozos- Me necesitabas y no pude estar aquí.

¿Por qué esta llorando como una niña? ¿De verdad es por...es por mi? Niego con la cabeza y respondo con voz patosa

-Deja de fingir, Glimmer y tú...los vi.- Frunce el ceño confundido y mueve la cabeza en forma de negación.

-¿De qué hablas?- Replica ofendido por mi comentario. Sus manos toman mi rostro y mi corazón palpita cada vez más lento- Simplemente estaba ahí dormido, quería acercarme a ti...dormir junto a ti. No sabía como reaccionarías, conozco tu carácter. Fue esa loca la que se puso ahí, no yo. Te lo juro, Clove...lo juro.

Con dificultad levanto el brazo y llevo una de las llemas de mis dedos a sus labios

-Te creo- susurró. Cato se acerca y deja caer su rostro sobre mi pecho. Sus lagrimas humedecen mi ropa. Es la primera vez que lo veía así. Siempre era tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan...tan él.- Mátalos. Por mi.

Asiente y me sonríe tiernamente. No se quien es esté desconocido, ni porque actúa así pero...me gusta.

-Lo prometo Clove.- Carraspea y baja la mirada- Se que es tarde para decirlo pero yo...-Toma aire y se llena de valor. Intuyó lo que va a decir. Mi respiración se hace más lenta y dificultosa.- Clove yo te...

Todo se volvió negro, y nunca supe lo que Cato me trató de decir. Al menos su voz era lo ultimo que tuve. Supuse que el cañón había sonado, y pedía en mi interior que la suerte estuviera del lado de Cato. Si no fuera así, a donde quiera que fuera...quería encontrarlo. Quería saber lo que tenía por decir. Y ahí estaría esperando...por él.


End file.
